Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: The Big Four
by mirage22
Summary: Present-day 2013...Approximately 16 years has passed since Pitch's own legion of Nightmares turned against him and imprisoned him in his own lair. But now he's back, and he's not alone. But the Guardians aren't either. Can the Guardians and the Big Four defeat Pitch once and for all? Slight Van Helsing crossover. Slight Jackunzel and Mericcup. Rewritten version of my old story. OCs
1. Prologue: A Different Kind of Silence

**A/N:I know scream at me if you want but my computer has and then randomly deleting my stories and internet accounts and random documents in my computer. . all in all you have my computer to blame for it**

An angel-winged girl flew over to Burgess Lake. She had long blond hair reaching the backs of her knees, crystal blue eyes with lavender flecks and snow-white angel wings. She was wearing a short skirt made of light chain mail. Her armor was high-necked and flexible, with a red sash tied to the waist. She has knee-high leather boots and elbow-length gloves, a sword hanging on her hip, and a bow slung over her back.

The angel's name was Zora, and as she perched on a frost-covered branch overlooking the frozen lake, she was quiet. It was natural for her to rarely speak unless spoken to, but lately she was almost mute, she hadn't spoken for two days straight. Like she needed to, there was no one to talk to anyways.

But this was a different kind of silence.


	2. The Fallen

**BFCF (Best friend catfight. Directed at freedom 29): OH YEAH? WHY DON'T I JUST B—**

**Jack: *coughs* Uh, this is getting out of hand. Why don't you just slap her when you get back to school. No one wants to listen to two's hormone-driven catfights.**

**Me: *glares***

* * *

It was a miracle that, amid the smoky haze that blinded Stoick, he could still see the Night Fury huddled in front of him. The Red Death was long gone now, and there were a million things that Stoick wanted to talk about to his son, such as proving that dragons aren't as bad as they think they are.

Stoick approached the Night Fury, and held out a hand to lightly stroke the dragon's wing. It was quite an unusual gesture, since he'd been taught when he was about Hiccup's age to kill dragons the moment he spotted them. But now he was gazing at his son's Toothless with affection. The Viking chief's face managed a smile as the jet-black dragon's head turned to face him, its yellow, cat-like eyes locking with his. The Night Fury's eyelids seemed especially heavy; sure it was tired from the battle, but there was a look of something like sorrow in Toothless' eyes as it gazed at Stoick.

The Viking chief's weak smile fell as Toothless shuffled around where it was resting and lifted its wings to reveal a limp body.

"Hiccup!" Stoick's face brightened instantly to see his son. He quickly took him to his side and hugged him. Stoick felt a surge of joy to see that Hiccup wasn't as harmed as he feared his son to be. He was unconscious, but he was bound to wake up sooner or later. Stoick ran a hand through his son's auburn hair, expressing the amount of love and pride he felt for him with every stroke. That was when he caught sight of Toothless' face again. The Night Fury bowed its head and let out what would have passed for a soft whimper.

Then something clicked in the Viking chief's head.

"No!" he let out, his voice shaking in disbelief, his blood turning to ice. "No, no NO!"

He looked down at his son once more. "Hiccup, it's time to go!" he shouted. No reply.

"HICCUP!" he was yelling in his son's face now, and that was when he finally noticed that Hiccup wasn't breathing. His chest was flat and there was no sign of movement. Not even a heartbeat. "Hiccup!"

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Rapunzel whispered, tears trickling down her cheek as she watched the life bleed out of Eugene.

"I only want what's best for you, my flower." Mother Gothel said sweetly, carelessly wiping Eugene's blood off her knife and kicking away a glass-topped table, making it shatter.

The nickname, once Rapunzel had always responded to lovingly, now filled her with hatred and loathing she never felt before in her life.

"You don't want what's best for me, you want what's best for _you_!" she hissed, rage making her voice shake. "Why do you have to kill him?" Rapunzel's voice broke on the word "kill" and she hung her head.

"Because," Gothel pocketed the knife and reeled the blond into the dungeon. "if he had stayed alive, he would have tried to go after you."

Rapunzel fought against the chains that held her hands against her back. "You—you monster!" she spat "Pascal!"

The little green chameleon launched itself out of the darkness onto Gothel's face, causing her to drop the chain she was using to pull Rapunzel in the dungeon and stagger to the side.

Rapunzel groped around behind her, cutting her hands on the broken glass littering the floor, until she found a hairpin, which she used to pick the lock on her chains.

Rapunzel heard a shriek and Gothel's voice, drowning to an old woman, call out, "Rapunzel!"

She picked her way across the room, slipping slightly on Eugene's blood and peered out the large window, and saw Gothel clutching onto the ledge with one hand for dear life.

But she looked...different.

Gothel looked old.

It came as a shock to Rapunzel because she'd never seen her foster mother old before.

"Rapunzel, help me!" Gothel croaked.

Pity and disgust were etched in Rapunzel's features as she looked down at her.

_She stole me from my real parents and kept me locked up for 18 years!_

_But she saved you from the ruffians._

_She hid the truth from me!_

_She took care of you as her own. Do you think saving her then making a break for it would be enough to pay her back for all those years she had taken you under her wing?_

All the expression was gone from Rapunzel's face.

She reached out a hand. "Grab on."

It all happened so fast. One minute she was clutching at Gothel's wrinkled hand, the next she was falling down the tower.

The last thing that entered in Rapunzel's mind was,_ Gothel pulled me down..._

* * *

"Steady, Hamish!" Merida cried as she grabbed her younger brother before he could slip off Angus' back.

Hubert gave a low noise at the back of his throat and tapped his older sister on the back.

"What is it?" Merida asked, then she gasped and spurred Angus on faster.

A pack of wolves here hot on their tail.

"Hurrah, Angus!" Merida cried. She nocked an arrow to her bow and shot down a wolf that went too close for comfort. Far off she could hear howling: the wolves are calling others to the chase.

A wolf at Angus' flank attempted to snatch up Harris, but Merida hit it at the side of its head with her bow.

Angus reared and, Merida, caught off guard, fell of his back and landed on the ground with her brothers on top of her.

"Angus!" Merida screamed as her beloved horse galloped off with half a dozen wolves after him.

She scooped up Harris, Hubert and Hamish, shoved them underneath a tree root and proceeded to squeeze in after them.

A wolf clamped its strong jaws around her ankle and pulled her back.


End file.
